Resurrección II
by shinjikari
Summary: NUEVO CAP.3 / Un nuevo mundo ha llegado para Shinji y Asuka. La supervivencia aparentemente ha terminado y ahora viven tranquilos con sus amigos. Pero pronto llegarán los problemas. No están solos en el mundo y los pocos humanos que quedan no están dispuestos a ceder ni la comida ni el territorio. Juntos, tendrán que buscar un mundo donde el nuevo bebé Sekai, pueda crecer y vivir.
1. Capítulo I: Un nuevo comienzo

_Hola a todos los antiguos y nuevos lectores, _

_Os presento la segunda parte de "Resurrección", mi anterior fanfic, basado en la serie de Evangelion. Al igual que pasaba con la primera parte de "Resurrección", no es necesario haber leído el manga o visto el anime original de la serie para poder leer y comprender el fanfic. _

_En esta ocasión, la historia comienza casi tres años después del final de la primera parte de "Resurrección". No es estrictamente necesario haber leído el primer fic, pero si es cierto que si sois lectores asiduos a mis historias, comprenderéis y os situaréis mejor en esta. Yo os recomiendo encarecidamente que os leáis primero "Resurrección"ahora que ya está terminado y que después disfrutéis con más calma de "Resurrección II."_

_Sin más dilaciones, os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, disfrutad y por favor, no dejéis de comentar, pues son vuestras críticas y opiniones las que me hacen mejorar y crecer como escritor._

_!Un saludo y hasta pronto!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**1**

**_Atarashi Sekai: Nuevo Mundo_**

Daba sus primeros pasos sin las manos de su mamá. Decidida y segura, se alejaba de ella, sin mirar atrás. Con sus pequeños brazos extendidos horizontalmente, rozaba con sus deditos las hojas de las plantas que había a su derecha y a su izquierda. De repente se precipitó al suelo. Los surcos en la tierra del invernadero no eran el lugar más apropiado para practicar. Hubo un instante de silencio, varios ojos sobre ella con la mirada clavada, unos segundos más y finalmente se incorporó otra vez. No iba a llorar. Era muy valiente. Miró atrás, vio a su mamá y echó una carcajada contagiosa que arrancó unas lágrimas en los presentes. Era la esperanza del nuevo mundo. La vida había triunfado.

La tierra había cambiado mucho en el año 2024. El mundo había sufrido progresivas modificaciones desde el año 2001, sumiéndose en un cambio climático que trastornó las estaciones de algunos continentes, así como su natura y su fauna. Las sucesivas guerras y la propagación de los virus, desoló el planeta, dejándolo prácticamente vacío. El hambre, la sed y la guerra, terminó con lo que restaba de la civilización. La peor de las batallas que tuvo que lidiar la humanidad fue contra el virus Mocer. Un virus que infectó a gran parte de la población mamífera de la tierra, dejándoles infértiles y no permitiendo la proliferación de las especies. Sin embargo, fueron las mutaciones del virus y sus diferentes cepas las que más daños causaron, mermando a la población, que moría tras contraer una enfermedad letal que destrozaba el organismo del cuerpo humano.

No obstante, tanto en la humanidad, como en las especies mamíferas animales, siempre existieron excepciones que pudieron sobrevivir. La civilización había desaparecido y con ella, sus sistemas capitalistas, su economía y sus gobiernos. Pero la humanidad debía seguir adelante. Debía volver a organizarse y volver a empezar de cero una nueva vida. Ahora serían otros retos a los que se enfrentarían y el más difícil de todos era el de sobrevivir a la humanidad en sí misma.

Sekai, la pequeña bebé, era la primera piedra que construiría esa nueva vida. La prueba irrefutable de que la humanidad había sobrevivido al letal virus que mermó su fertilidad y los condenó a la desaparición. Sekai, sería la primera nueva humana que crecería en un mundo sin ideologías, sin políticas y sin barreras. Un mundo entero por explorar, completamente diferente al que sus padres habían vivido, un antiguo mundo del cual ahora apenas quedaban ruinas y ciudades abandonadas que tan solo podrían enseñarle a través de la historia que ahora quedaría para siempre perpetrada en los libros. Sekai les mostraría a ellos el poder de la libertad, de la mentalidad libre y de las verdaderas nuevas ideas.

**2**

**_Los entresijos de la convivencia_**

Había una joven de cabellos cobrizos, largos y lisos. Llevaba la melena suelta al viento e iba ataviada con un vestido azul celeste, sin mangas, con dos anchos tirantes blancos y un hermoso estampado de margaritas. Caminaba en sandalias rojas a través de los campos de cebada. Era la época de la siega, pleno mes de Julio, y el sol brillaba tan fuerte y daba tanto calor, que las espigas se habían secado por completo y lucían un espléndido color dorado. Era imposible no ver a la joven entre aquellos interminables bancales de cereales, pues era el único punto de color entre todo lo demás. En sus manos, portaba una cesta llena de moras silvestres rojas y negras que había recogido de los bordes de los caminos, pues los zarzales solían agolparse a cada lado de ellos. Era muy guapa y ella lo sabía. En los últimos dos años había crecido mucho y cumplir los dieciocho años le había sentado muy bien. Hoy era un día especial, y aunque no lo fuese sólo para ella, se sentía como si así fuese.

Desde la puerta del invernadero, Sekai, la pequeña bebé de once meses, había visto a la joven pelirroja y la llamaba con sus galimatías, "_Susa, Susa, ve, ve"_. Su mamá estaba aprovechando para limpiar las plantas secas del invernadero y así dejarlo listo para la nueva siembra. Un joven alto y de apariencia fuerte le estaba ayudando. Hacía mucho calor y aún más en el interior del invernadero, por lo que ambos tan solo iban vestidos con unos pantalones de trabajo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. El chico, al escuchar a Sekai hablar, salió a la puerta y la cogió con fuerza en sus brazos. El bebé volvió a reír a carcajadas, mientras señalaba a la joven pelirroja.

─ "_Siyi, vao, vao" – _le decía Sekai, azuzándole para ir hacia la joven.

─ Allá vamos ¡Misato! Salgo un momento fuera, voy a llevar a Sekai con Asuka – le dijo el joven a la mujer que ya casi había terminado de limpiar.

─ Tranquilo, ve. Id a la piscina, seguro que quiere darse un baño. Ahora iré yo – dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa para su bebé.

Caminaron unos metros, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba la joven y se intercambiaron las cargas: ella le dio la cesta de moras silvestres y Sekai se abalanzó sobre los brazos de la joven. Después se dirigieron a la piscina, tal y como Misato le había ordenado.

─ ¿Para qué has cogido todas estas moras? – le preguntó el joven.

─ Shinji, ¿ya no te acuerdas de que día es hoy? Hoy hace dos años que todo terminó.

─ Ahmm… – dijo con desdén.

Tal y como la joven alemana le dijo, hoy se cumplían dos años desde que Shinji acabase con la vida de su padre y con la mayor amenaza, para su vida, para la de Asuka y para la de gran parte de la humanidad. Su padre fue el creador y propagador del virus Mocer; Gendoh, en su intento insistente de conseguir un mundo perfecto donde la humanidad fuese sumisa a las órdenes y no tuviese sentimientos, había experimentado hasta el punto de exterminar a pueblos y ciudades enteras. Sin embargo, tras él, existían muchos militares que pensaban igual que él, y que fundaron colonias enteras de humanos que utilizaban para sus experimentos. Shinji y Asuka, cuando fueron secuestrados hacía ya más de dos años, fueron llevados a una de esas colonias en Casablanca, donde pudieron comprobar que no era la única colonia que existía y que el poder letal del virus Mocer era real. Fue allí donde el mismo Shinji terminó con su padre y donde se reencontraron con sus amigos, Misato, Kaji y Makoto; el miedo a sufrir un ataque de algún otro superviviente o de algún militar partidario de Gendoh, era evidente, pues no estaban solos en el mundo. Pero la mayor amenaza por la que podrían ser atacados era porque Shinji y Asuka eran a su vez el antídoto al virus Mocer; Asuka quería recordar aquel 21 de Julio como el comienzo de una nueva vida para ambos, y convertirlo en un aniversario que celebrar. Sin embargo, Shinji no estaba tan orgulloso de aquello. Pensar en todo lo que ocurrió le revolvía las tripas y en el fondo, seguían en peligro. Eran conscientes de que no eran los únicos humanos en la tierra y nunca sabrían donde se encontraban los demás. Siempre vivirían con el miedo de si al encontrarse podrían tener una relación cordial o si se deberían enfrentar. Ahora no había leyes, ni policías, ni jueces para obligar a la gente a cumplirlas. Sin embargo, lo cierto es que desde que todo terminase, habían vivido tranquilos en la masía de Tarragona, apartados del mundo y sin recibir noticias ni visitas de nadie. Y cruzarían los dedos para que todo siguiese igual mucho más tiempo.

─ No te entristezcas, hiciste lo correcto. Tu padre era un enfermo mental. Ni si quiera quería ser tu padre. No merece que lo llames así. Está bien muerto y nunca más volverá a hacerte daño – Asuka odiaba a muerte a Gendoh, y no sólo por lo que había hecho durante la guerra, ya le odiaba mucho antes de que todo comenzase.

Era un hombre sin escrúpulos, que se había trastornado desde el día en que perdió a su mujer. Odiaba y envidiaba a su hijo porqué creía que le había arrebatado el amor de su esposa. Creía que debía amarle a él más incluso que a su propio bebé, así que cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a la edad de cuatro años, le abandonó a su suerte. Shinji había sido desde entonces un niño huérfano, pese a tener uno de sus padres vivo. No fue hasta que cumplió los catorce años que conociese a Misato y comenzase a llevar una vida más normal. Sin embargo, aquella vida duró poco. Pronto llegó la guerra y ambos, Asuka y Shinji, fueron secuestrados por Gendoh y criogenizados para experimentar con ellos y convertirlos en antídotos al virus, sin saberlo. Transcurridos seis años congelados, despertaron solos en una casa perdida en un pueblo de España que no conocía. Tenían quince años. Durante un año, vivieron solos en la masía de Tarragona y fueron capaces de luchar contra todo tipo de adversidades. Los últimos dos años los vivieron acompañados, especialmente con la compañía de Misato, que había sido y era su única madre. Ahora, con dieciocho años, se habían hecho más fuertes sicológica y físicamente, pero eso no les quitaría nunca la vida trágica que habían llevado.

─ Estoy bien, Asuka. No te preocupes.

─ Sé que no te gusta hablar de ello, pero nos distes una oportunidad. Nos salvaste. Shinji, te debo la vida – le decía la joven alemana insistentemente.

─ Calla, ¿qué dices?

─ Es así y lo sabes.

─ Asuka, de no ser por Misato y lo demás, no estaríamos vivos.

─ No fue sólo esa vez y lo sabes. El año que vivimos juntos, mi vida… sigo aquí por ti – la joven se detuvo ante él y le hizo pararse. Le miró fijamente a los ojos – Shinji, cuidaste de mí cada día.

─ Lo hicimos los dos, el uno por el otro. Y por Sarah, ella también ayudó – la cara de la joven cambió por completo.

─ …Sarah…

─ Vamos a la piscina, al final llegará Misato antes que nosotros – atajó el joven, viendo venir la conversación que se iba a derivar ahora con el tema de Sarah.

─ Siempre la misma historia…Sarah, si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no te quedas con ella?

─ Nunca he dicho eso – el joven dejó la cesta en las escaleras que daban paso a la piscina y cogió a Sekai de los brazos de Asuka – Ven conmigo, que nos damos un baño.

─ Si eso, cambia de tema.

Sarah Jordan era una joven que apareció durante las navidades de 2021, cuando apenas habían transcurrido seis meses de que Shinji y Asuka se instalasen solos en la masía de Tarragona. Al igual que con ellos dos, la chica había sido un experimento de Gendoh en su enfermizo intento de conseguir un cuerpo perfecto donde volcar datos. Había fabricado unos implantes que permitían tener su mente conectada con la de otro ser humano. Sarah tenía la memoria y los recuerdos de Rei Ayanami, una joven compañera de Shinji y Asuka, y los recuerdos del propio Gendoh. Cuando Sarah llegó hasta ellos, durante algún tiempo, Shinji se mostró muy reticente a la incorporación de ésta al equipo, pero al final, se adaptó muy bien a las circunstancias. Después llegaron los problemas obvios, eran dos mujeres para un solo hombre. La rivalidad entre ellas se hizo notable a medida que transcurrían los meses. Pero la realidad es que sólo era una rivalidad entre ellas, pues Shinji pasaba de ambas. Tenía suficientes problemas con intentar mantener la granja y conseguir alimentos, como para preocuparse por amoríos adolescentes.

En la piscina estaban Kaji y Sarah. El hombre estaba tumbado en una hamaca bajo una sombrilla, leyendo una novela. Llevaba una camisa de flores de lo más hortera y unos bermudas. Cuando Sekai nació, decidió cortarse el pelo corto, así que tenía un aspecto de lo más renovado, incluso parecía más joven. Sarah, sin embargo, estaba en la piscina tomando un baño. Llevaba puesto un bañador rojo que resaltaban sus espectaculares curvas. Era una mujer rubia, de cabellos platinos, melena larga y de rizos muy suaves. No era especialmente guapa, pero era muy atractiva. Tampoco era muy alta, pero tenía unas curvas bastante pronunciadas. Asuka tenía miedo de tener que compartir la casa con ella, puesto que eran tres hombres para tres mujeres. Sin embargo, Kaji y Misato ya no contaban. Tan sólo quedaba Shinji y el tercero en discordia, que era Makoto: el informático. Un hombre de 35 años muy poco agraciado. Asuka no pensaba pasar el resto de sus días con ese hombre, diecisiete años mayor que ella. Se recordaba día y noche sus lapidarias palabras a Shinji: "_¡Aunque fueses el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, jamás te tocaría ni con un palo!_". El problema es que, evidentemente, Sarah tampoco querría estar con Makoto.

El informático, amigo íntimo de Misato y Kaji, Hyuuga Makoto, ahora no se encontraba con ellos en Tarragona. Tenía la insistente idea de que debían volver a Japón, donde podrían desarrollar mejor sus vidas en un entorno más adecuado, y donde pudiesen volver a comenzar de cero. Makoto creía que España y aquella masía no eran el lugar idóneo para formar una nueva familia. Así que había partido con un avión de regreso a Japón para investigar lugares donde vivir. Hacía ya tres meses que se había marchado, pero era ya la quinta vez que lo hacía, y siempre que regresaba, volvía cargado de noticias, pero nunca nada convincente que les hiciese tomar la iniciativa de marcharse. Se solían mantener en contacto a través de llamadas vía satélite con los ordenadores. La última vez que hablaron, hacía ya tres días, les comentó que en dos días regresaría para España con un plan definitivo.

Por otro lado, desde que Kaji, Misato y Makoto se instalaran en la masía, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Al principio, Shinji y Asuka seguían llevando la voz cantante de la casa, pero poco a poco, Kaji fue robando un poquito de autoridad a los niños, hasta que finalmente terminó por convertirse en el líder. Ahora, Kaji era el que tomaba todas las decisiones por los demás, el que decidía las tareas, el que imponía las normas. Casi todas las cosas que Shinji y Asuka habían estipulado desde el día uno de estar en la masía, Kaji las había tirado por tierra. Aún y así, Shinji y Sarah, eran los más reticentes a deshacerse de sus normas, y continuaban llevando consigo sus armas y su ropa de huida; Misato se había percatado del malestar de Shinji con Kaji, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, al fin y al cabo, Kaji era el padre de su bebé, y no quería interponerse en las decisiones que él tomaba. Shinji ya era un hombre adulto para defenderse por sí mismo. En alguna ocasión había mantenido una conversación sobre el tema con Asuka, pero ella era partidaria acérrima de Kaji, así que no tenía nada que hacer con ella. Tan sólo tenía el apoyo de Sarah. El joven había cedido en casi todas las cosas, hasta incluso les había dado su habitación, pero había un par de cosas que no concedió: su perra Alaska y su coche.

─ ¡Hola chicos! Pásame a Sekai, que la meto en la piscina – dijo Sarah extendiendo los brazos a Shinji para que le dejase al bebé.

─ Venga, ¡la nena al agua! – Shinji la animaba, mientras Sekai se echaba a reír.

─ …que romántico – decía sigilosamente y con asco Asuka.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Asuka? – le preguntó Kaji por lo bajo, mirándola por encima de las gafas de leer.

─ Nada… que son pedantes.

─ Eso es, sin ambages – casi voceó Kaji al tiempo que se echaba a reír.

─ A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Da igual cómo me vista, qué cocine, cómo le hable, es que da igual, haga lo que haga, siempre tiene una sonrisa para ella.

─ No te preocupes, pronto nos iremos de aquí. Las cosas cambiaran – comentó sigilosamente Kaji.

─ ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

─ A casa – zanjó el tema, pues vio aparecer a Misato por las escaleras de la piscina y no quiso insistir más en el tema, pues ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de irse.

─ ¿Dónde está el bebé? – canturreó la mujer en un tono jocoso para hacer reír a Sekai, que al verla, intentó chapotear hacia ella, mientras Sarah la ayudaba cogiéndola por la cintura.

─ Me voy a segar – dijo Shinji al ver que Misato ya había regresado.

─ No – le negó rotundamente Kaji.

─ ¿Por qué? – dijo Shinji atónito, mirándole.

─ No va a ser necesario segar este año. Si quieres llévate al ganado a pastar, pero no vale la pena que te mueras de calor en la máquina para recoger un grano que se va a quedar aquí.

─ ¿Qué? No entiendo nada – replicó Shinji.

─ Eso digo yo ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió Misato.

La última vez que habló con Makoto, Kaji había mantenido una conversación privada con él, y había recibido una información clara de que podían viajar hacia Nagoya. Makoto le aseguró que era un lugar ideal para vivir. Así que Kaji había tomado ya la decisión.

─ Nos vamos a Japón. He decidido que será lo mejor. Makoto debe llegar de un momento a otro, cuando regrese, nos enseñará más datos del lugar y veréis como podemos marcharnos.

─ Yo no me voy a ningún lado – replicó Shinji

─ Eso lo veremos cuando esté aquí Makoto – le increpó Kaji.

─ Me voy a segar. Hasta luego – y sin esperar respuesta ni dar tiempo a replicas, se marchó.

Shinji estaba muy indignado con las actitudes de Kaji y en los últimos meses habían tenido varios encontronazos. La convivencia entre ambos empezaba a ser difícil, y Kaji siempre recurría a su supuesta madurez y a sus treinta y nueve años para justificar que él tenía la verdad y la razón absoluta, y que Shinji no era más que un cachorro que quería destacar, pero que le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender. Esas palabras irrespetuosas habían conseguido llevar la relación entre ambos hasta un punto en el que casi ya ni existía. Tan sólo se dirigían la palabra para hablar de temas de trabajo, y casi siempre con monosílabos por parte de Shinji. Sea como fuere, las chicas eran conscientes de que esa actitud debía cambiar por parte de ambos o finalmente tendrían que separarse para siempre.

**3**

**_Una noticia inesperada_**

La noche había caído sobre las montañas de Tarragona. Asuka preparó una cena suculenta para todos, pues era día de celebración. Shinji había aprovechado todas las horas de sol para segar el máximo número posible de campos de cebada, por lo que finalmente llegó muy tarde a casa. Cuando lo hizo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues Makoto ya había regresado de su viaje a Japón. Se saludaron, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y se retiró a la ducha. Después llegarían las noticias.

Cuando regresó del baño, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa y habían comenzado a picotear. La única que no estaba presente era Sekai, que ya dormía en su cuna. Makoto se levantó una vez más para abrazar a Shinji y saludarle.

─ Chico, creces a pasos agigantados, ya eres el más alto de la casa y menudos brazos, no quiero ni imaginarme el torso – dijo entre risas y mirando a los demás buscando la complicidad. Las chicas rieron, pero Kaji se mantenía al margen.

─ Carne joven y sin curtir, sabes que sirve de poco – replicó Kaji, mientras daba un trago de vino.

─ Cualquiera diría que el don juan de Kaji se hace viejo y siente envidia de la juventud que le pisa los talones – contestó Makoto. El pobre no sabía que los últimos tres meses, la relación entre Kaji y Shinji había muerto casi por completo.

─ Por favor, Hyuga, me ofendes, en la vida podrá ser ni la mitad de hombre que soy yo – añadió Kaji soltando una risa forzada.

─ Ni falta que me hace – terminó Shinji, al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

─ Bueno, bueno… ¿me he perdido algo? – preguntó sorprendido Makoto.

─ Que va, detalles sin importancia – Misato intentó zanjar el tema – Ahora que estamos todos, ¿por qué no nos hablas de tu último viaje?

─ ¡Claro!

El último lugar que había visitado Makoto fue Nagoya. Las otras veces investigó el centro y los alrededores de las antiguas Tokio-3 y Tokio-4, pero no encontró nada que le fuese útil. Entonces decidió que iría a un lugar menos poblado. Se decantó por otras pequeñas ciudades de los alrededores, pero no veía nada que le llamase la atención. Finalmente se decidió por Nagoya y allí fue donde encontró la clave del éxito. En la ciudad de Nagoya, a las afueras, en la cercanía de una rivera, se levantaba la mansión Ikari. Un bastión de tierras y campos de cultivos, granjas y almacenes, coronados por una enorme casa, más parecida a un castillo que a una mansión. Era la herencia de la familia Ikari, perteneciente a los ancestros de la madre de Shinji. Unas tierras que habían heredado generación tras generación. Cuando Shinji había sido bebé, y hasta la edad de cuatro años, él había vivido allí, pero ahora no quedaba en su memoria ni el vago recuerdo. La enorme casa de cuatro plantas y más de mil metros cuadrados por piso, estaba repleta de habitaciones, salones y estancias pensadas para la vida de cientos de personas. Pues era el lugar donde se congregaban todos los miembros de la familia, ahora extinta.

Makoto había traído consigo varias fotos del lugar, no sólo de los terrenos, granjas y almacenes, sino también de la casa y de los interiores. Sorprendentemente todo estaba en muy buen estado y parecía que en el interior había vestigios de que alguien había vivido en su interior hacía relativamente poco. Pero en parte era lógico, pues un lugar tan grande era mantenido por varios trabajadores que la familia tenía contratada. Probablemente Gendoh siguió manteniendo la casa tras la muerte de su mujer, como único legado que le había quedado de ella; cuando los demás vieron las fotos, quedaron anonadados.

Pero lo mejor no era el hecho de las instalaciones en sí mismas, las llanuras o la cercanía del río, sino que todo el recinto estaba amurallado y protegido por dos grandes murallas: una que rodeaban toda la extensión de la finca, y otra aún más resistente que protegía la mansión, las granjas y los pastos más cercanos, donde podrían hacer vida de sobras. Y lo aún mucho más importante: la cercanía al pueblo, equipado con todo tipo de instalaciones, comunicado por buenas carreteras y abandonado por completo sin rastros de destrucción. Era perfecto.

─ ¿Qué os parece? ¿No me diréis que no he acertado? ¡Shinji, es tu casa! – decía Makoto entusiasmado.

─ No quiero ir – dijo Shinji lacónico.

─ Pues vamos a ir – replicó Kaji.

─ ¿Por qué no votamos quien quiere quedarse aquí? – propuso Sarah.

─ Hacedlo, venga – Kaji les invitó a que lo hiciesen, estaba seguro de que iba a ganarles.

Solo Shinji y ella misma levantaron la mano para quedarse. Cuatro contra dos. Shinji no entendía porque Asuka no levantaba la mano, pero Sarah aún menos.

─ ¿Por qué nos haces esto? – le recriminó Sarah a la joven alemana.

─ ¿El qué? – le preguntó a sabiendas de que le preguntaba por la votación.

─ Ponerte de su lado y dejar a Shinji tirado, sabes de sobras que no quiere ir.

─ Era una votación libre. No tenías que votar por Shinji, tenías que votar por ti – le replicó Asuka.

─ ¿Es que acaso crees que vas a la ciudad? Sólo vamos a cambiar de una masía a otra.

─ Me gusta más Japón y aquello no es una masía, es un castillo. No le falta de nada. No tenemos que estar arreglando los desperfectos, ni sufriendo las inclemencias del tiempo.

─ Yo no quiero volver a Japón, allí no existen las estaciones del año. No nieva, apenas llueve, sólo hace calor, y tengo mi vida hecha aquí. No voy a dejar los animales, ni los cultivos que tanto nos ha costado levantar – dijo Shinji.

─ Pues entonces, quédate aquí. Los demás nos vamos – Kaji no tenía intenciones de ceder. La decisión estaba tomada.

─ Shinji, nos quedamos tú y yo aquí. Podremos vivir. Lo hiciste con Asuka durante seis meses y lo conseguisteis, ahora todo está más preparado, sabemos más cosas, podemos hacerlo – le decía Sarah, casi en tono de súplica.

─ Es estúpido. Asuka y yo luchamos por sobrevivir, no por vivir. Ahora teníamos una oportunidad de vivir, y lo estábamos haciendo. No pienso perder a Asuka, a Misato o a Sekai, porque a Kaji se le haya antojado irse a Japón. No nos podemos quedar aquí solos. Es un suicidio.

─ Veo que no eres del todo gilipollas – añadió Kaji – al menos piensas con la cabeza. No hay opción. Todo es mejor en Japón, cuando estés allí te darás cuenta.

─ No. No me voy a dar cuenta de nada. Nos vamos a Japón, pero las cosas van a cambiar – Kaji se había levantado de la mesa y miraba a Shinji desafiante, por lo que él también se levantó y prosiguió con su postulación – Cuando estemos en Japón, se acabaron tus órdenes. No eres el líder, ni lo vas a ser más. No pienso recibir ni una sola orden tuya más. Aquel lugar es enorme, voy a vivir libremente y voy a hacer lo que crea que tenga que hacer en cada momento, y espero que así lo hagan todos los demás, porque hasta antes de que tu llegases, nosotros tres éramos felices y vivíamos libres, y desde que tú estás aquí, no hacemos más que recibir órdenes. ¿Lo has entendido?

─ No se puede vivir sin un líder – replicó Kaji.

─ Aprenderemos – añadió Sarah posicionándose junto a Shinji.

─ No hay nada que aprender. Somos un grupo y hay que organizarse, alguien tiene que tomar las decisiones cuando los demás dudan, alguien tiene que guiarles y eso es un líder – intentaba explicar Kaji sin lograr convencerles.

─ Eso no era así cuando estábamos solos. Has enrarecido el ambiente con tus constantes desplantes y tus órdenes. No eres más que ninguno de nosotros y ninguno te hemos dicho que fueses el líder, tú solo te has postulado como tal – le recriminaba Sarah.

─ Vosotros lo quisisteis así – Kaji insistía, pero comenzaba a ver dudas en las miradas de su mujer, Misato y de su amigo Makoto.

─ Nadie te lo pidió – añadió Asuka, sorprendiendo a Sarah, parecía que comenzaba a atisbarse en ella un punto de cordura a favor de Shinji y de ella misma.

─ Me da igual. No se puede trabajar por libre, cada uno a lo loco, haciendo y deshaciendo lo que se quiera – el hombre comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

─ Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a hacer lo que nos dé la gana. Nosotros tres trabajábamos en equipo y ninguno daba órdenes a ninguno – aclaró Sarah Jordan.

─ Voy a seguir siendo el líder, por que hace falta un líder, os pongáis como os pongáis – dijo en un tono mucho más elevado y nervioso, Kaji.

─ Pues en ese caso el líder seré yo y la primera orden es que todo el mundo es libre y no tiene que obedecer órdenes de Kaji. – zanjó Misato – Estoy harta de estas discusiones absurdas y de que desde que hemos llegado aquí, en lugar de ser una familia feliz, nos hayamos segregado. No me he pasado dos años luchando por encontrar a mis niños para que ahora todo se vaya al garete. Quiero tener a Shinji a mí lado por siempre, grábatelo a fuego, Kaji – Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

─ Misato… – Kaji lanzó una mirada amenazante a Shinji y Sarah, como si ellos fuesen los culpables de la reacción de su mujer – Mañana ponemos rumbo a Japón.

─ No lo has entendido. Que ya no nos das órdenes – le dijo Sarah con sorna – Mañana haremos lo que decidamos entre todos, y por supuesto, eso no pasa por irse deprisa y corriendo a Japón. Shinji, Asuka y yo tenemos muchas pertenencias por recoger que no se van a quedar aquí.

─ Haced lo que queráis, al final, necesitaréis mi ayuda – el hombre se retiró de la sala y salió tras su mujer.

─ No sé qué ha ocurrido estos últimos meses, pero la cosa parece que se ha puesto fea – comentó por lo bajo Makoto.

Los demás presentes se retiraron cada uno a sus aposentos. La cena de celebración había sido un fracaso, pues las noticias que Makoto había traído, desencadenaron una batalla verbal que terminó por dejar los alimentos fríos en la mesa. Lo único bueno que se podía sacar de la noche, es que por fin se habían liberado las tensiones entre Kaji y Shinji, y que se habían marcado los puntos de diferencia entre uno y otro. Ahora el grupo estaría menos tenso y mañana sería otro día del cual comenzar de cero.

Asuka era la única que se había quedado recogiendo la mesa y los restos de comida. Shinji se acercó a la mesa para ayudarla. La joven estaba envasando la comida para poder consumirla en los días restantes. Tenía la mirada perdida y hacía una mueca de preocupación. La discusión entre Shinji y Kaji a ella la ponía en un dilema. Ella había pasado toda su adolescencia enamorada de ese hombre y ahora se habían reencontrado. El problema es que no podía tener ningún tipo de esperanzas con él, no sólo porque fuese veintiún años mayor que ella, sino porque además era el marido de Misato y tenían una hija. En cualquier caso, del hombre que ella recordaba e idolatraba, ya no quedaba nada. Sentía una enorme decepción, pues ya no era como recordaba, cuando eran pequeños y vivían en Tokyo-3. Entonces, Kaji y Shinji eran muy buenos amigos, hacía función incluso de hermano mayor o padre. Ahora, ella estaba contrariada por sus propios sentimientos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y con ellas, Shinji. Le veía con otros ojos, pero no estaba segura de si estaba enamorada de él. La navidad de 2021, horas antes de que Sarah Jordan apareciese y se uniese al equipo, cuando ellos dos aún estaban solos en la masía, Asuka decidió que debía entregarse a Shinji. Decidió que no habría más hombre en la tierra con quien estar y que debía resignarse, que debía aprender a quererle. Pero entonces Shinji le dijo que no era necesario, que no era el momento y que él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Desde aquel entonces, nunca más se volvió a hablar del tema; durante la discusión de la cena, Asuka temió perder a Shinji. Creía que aceptaría quedarse a solas con Sarah en la masía y entonces ella…, entonces ella tendría que renunciar a viajar a Japón y quedarse con ellos. Sí, estaba segura de que lo había sentido así. Las tripas se la llenaron de mariposas, un nudo se le había puesto en la garganta y sintió pánico ante la respuesta de Shinji. Temió que él dijese: "_Sí, Sarah, me quedaré contigo_". Pero el alivio fue mayúsculo, pues él la rechazó.

─ Asuka, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan seria? – Shinji iba y venía del comedor a la cocina, con varios platos y bandejas de comida en las manos, mientras ella envasaba los restos en la cocina.

─ Mira toda la comida que se ha destrozado. Hay platos enteros que ni han tocado – decía evadiendo el tema real que le preocupaba.

─ No pasa nada. Lo recogemos todo y lo envasamos al vacío con la máquina que conseguiste y lo congelamos y así tendremos para racionar.

─ Nadie se ha molestado en probar nada…

─ Lo que he probado estaba delicioso – decía mientras se marchaba hacia el comedor a por más platos.

─ Falso, mentiroso… no has probado bocado – siseaba la joven

─ Me vas a decir qué te ocurre de verdad – Shinji dejó los últimos cubiertos y vasos sobre la encimera y se acercó a la joven.

─ Nada…

─ ¿Qué te pasa?

─ He dicho que nada – el tono de Asuka comenzaba a ser agrio y seco

─ Sí te pasa algo, ya nos conocemos

─ ¡Que te he dicho que no me pasa nada, déjame en paz! – gritó exasperada la joven, al tiempo que dejaba caer unos cacharros vacíos en la fregadera.

─ Ven – Shinji se puso delante de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La joven levantó la mirada y por un momento se ruborizó. La situación era extraña, parecía como si Shinji quisiese abrazarla.

─ No quiero – susurró la joven, sin creerse sus propia palabras.

─ Asuka, sé que estabas preocupada – Shinji cogió las manos de la joven – No quiero separarme de ti. No quiero que seas infeliz, no quiero que estés encerrada el resto de tu vida en un monte. Sé que para ti es un respiro de aire fresco poder ir a Japón, pero yo…

─ No digas nada, sólo abrázame.

Los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo que duró algo más de tres minutos. La escena fue de lo más extraña para ambos, pero tranquilizó los ánimos de Shinji y el malestar de Asuka.

─ Gracias Shinji. No quiero que discutas más con Kaji. No quiero que nos tengamos que separar. Podemos hacer una vida en común.

─ Lo entiendo. Vamos a dormir. Mañana ya limpiaremos todos los platos y demás.

─ Sí. Que descanses.

La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación. Shinji decidió salir un rato a la oscuridad de la calle. Aprovechó para detener el generador de luz y quedarse solo en el silencio de la noche. Quería pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en cómo iba a afrontar las cosas de ahora en adelante. Necesitaba tener las ideas claras y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a Asuka por el camino. Llegó al mirador de la piscina y se tumbó en una de las hamacas a admirar las estrellas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había quedado completamente dormido a la intemperie.


	2. Capítulo II: Las Maletas

**CAPÍTULO II**

**LAS MALETAS**

**1**

**_Nosotros_**

Amanecía. El rocío de la noche resbalaba por las hojas de los árboles y plantas del jardín. Las golondrinas madrugadoras canturreaban, mientras comían los últimos insectos del alba. Shinji se había quedado dormido a la intemperie la noche anterior en una de las hamacas del mirador. Ahora despertaba con los cantos de los pájaros que se acercaban a beber del agua de la piscina. Aún debían ser las seis de la mañana o quizá las seis y media. Regresó a la casa. Hoy le esperaba un día arduo de trabajo, pues la noche anterior se decidió que finalmente viajarían a Japón.

Cuando llegó a la masía su sorpresa fue mayúscula: Asuka ya estaba levantada y había comenzado a recoger las cosas para la mudanza. Tenía más de seis cajas llenas de pertenencias. Se acercó a ella para ver si podía ayudarle:

─ Buenos días – dijo entre susurros, pues los demás integrantes de la casa aún dormían y no quería molestarles. Asuka le respondió en el mismo tono:

─ Buenos días ¿Dónde estabas?

─ Me quedé dormido en la piscina – dijo levantando ambas cejas y añadiendo una sonrisa avergonzada.

─ Que inútil – y la joven alemana se echó a reír, a lo que Shinji le tapó rápidamente la boca, y poniendo su dedo índice en la suya, le siseaba silencio.

─ ¡Shhh! No despertemos a los demás. Aún es muy temprano.

─ No me preocupan los demás, sólo Sekai. Que se levanten y trabajen, que ya es hora – dijo en un tono muy serio y al segundo volvió a echarse a reír.

─ ¿Estás muy contenta? ¿verdad?

─ Bueno… sabes que esperaba que algún día llegase este "día".

─ Pero tú sabes bien que aunque vayamos a Japón, las cosas no van a cambiar.

─ No importa. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Oye, ¿me ayudas? – le inquirió intentando cambiar de tema.

─ Sí, claro ¿Qué puedo hacer? Bueno, mejor dicho, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué son todas estas cajas? – dijo el joven japonés señalando a su alrededor.

─ Verás, nos ha costado mucho reunir todas estas máquinas, aparatos y utensilios de cocina. No sé si allí donde vamos estarán todas estas cosas, pero no quiero perder la envasadora, la panificadora, y todos los demás aparatos y cosas que nos ayudan a conservar y a crear alimentos.

─ ¡Ah! Qué buena idea. Creo que tienes toda la razón. No podemos irnos y dejar aquí todas estas cosas que hemos reunido a lo largo de estos dos años.

─ Sí. Mi idea es recoger todo lo que tenemos, excepto las cosas obvias.

─ Y, si no es estúpida la pregunta – dijo carraspeando – ¿cuáles son esas cosas obvias?

─ Eres un ignorante – le sonrió y ambos se echaron a reír – ¡No me creo que me preguntes eso! – Tanto Asuka como Shinji estaban disfrutando. Se denotaba en su conversación. Estaban felices, se sentían seguros el uno con el otro – Es evidente. Por ejemplo: Platos, cuchillos, cucharas, tenedores, sartenes, cazos, ollas, manteles, no sé, cosas que es evidente que allí también habrá, ¿no? Podemos coger unos pocos utensilios para el viaje, pero no llevarnos todo. No sé, ¿tú qué opinas?

─ Que no quiero perderte – dijo contundente el joven, a lo que la Asuka no supo cómo reaccionar. La dejó completamente fuera de juego. Hubo unos segundos de silencio eternos e intentó contestar algo.

─ No me perderás – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

─ Yo era feliz aquí contigo. Luchamos por todo esto, juntos, codo con codo. Lo hemos levantado nosotros. Hemos crecido con esto… ahora todo se va a romper. Nada será igual y…

─ No se ha roto, ha crecido. Ahora somos más y más fuertes. Tenemos más tiempo para nosotros. Somos más libres – la joven dejó las cosas que tenía en las manos y se incorporó para acercarse hasta él y hablar cara a cara.

El año que habían vivido juntos les había servido para entenderse y comprenderse mejor el uno al otro. Las disputas y peleas fueron esporádicas, pero las pocas que tuvieron fueron muy fuertes y cargadas de sentimientos. Eso les sirvió para darse cuenta que en el fondo, la necesidad y el respeto había surgido entre ellos. La llegada de Sarah, lejos de alejarles como Asuka creía, les había unido más. Shinji sabía seguro qué sentía por la joven alemana, pero ella, nunca le había permitido demostrárselo. Ahora, más mayor, más maduro, más seguro de sí mismo, tenía una oportunidad, pero Kaji se la estaba arrebatando en cada una de sus decisiones. Kaji tenía su vida hecha y su familia creada junto a Misato, y no dejaba que Shinji volase del nido. Los necesitaba para proteger a su propia familia. Shinji no sabía cómo explicarle eso a Asuka, pues para eso antes debía delatarse a sí mismo, declararse ante la joven y temía que ella le rechazase una vez más.

─ Todo va a cambiar. Asuka. Aquí teníamos una oportunidad…

─ ¿Una oportunidad de qué? – preguntó Misato quien se había despertado al oír los ruidos y golpes de las cajas. Su pregunta interfirió en la conversación de Shinji y Asuka. La joven alemana era consciente de que ahora sería muy difícil volver a hablar del tema con Shinji, pues eran muy pocas las veces que él se sinceraba a corazón abierto, y probablemente era la primera que lo hacía con ella en muchos años.

─ De nada – replicó él.

─ Vamos, Shinji. A mí no tienes por qué ocultarme las cosas. Sé que no quieres irte a Japón. De hecho, sé que no quieres irte a ningún sitio. Para ti este es tu nuevo hogar, el que te ha dado una oportunidad de vivir y de crecer – la mujer se acercó hasta Shinji y sosteniendo sus manos, le hablaba con dulzura. Pero el joven no quería seguir con la conversación.

─ Tengo cosas que recoger. Cuando Kaji despierte hablaremos – y seguidamente se marchó a su habitación.

**_2_**

**_La ley del más fuerte_**

La idea de Asuka de recoger todas las cosas con las que se habían hecho a lo largo de los años, a Shinji le había parecido fantástica. Si Kaji les iba a hacer abandonar el que había sido su hogar, ellos no iban a ceder tan fácilmente. Antes tendrían que recoger todas sus pertenencias y no eran pocas.

Mientras recogía en cajas gran parte de su ropa y libros, Makoto asomó por la puerta de su habitación:

─ ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo vas? Son ya las ocho de la mañana ¿Has madrugado mucho?

─ Hola Hyuuga, aquí llevo un ratillo – contestó mientras metía una libreta y un libro en una mochila pequeña.

─ Kaji quiere que nos reunamos en el comedor para hablar del viaje. Baja cuando puedas – y mientras lo decía, se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

─ Ya voy. Yo también quiero hablar – siseó siguiendo los pasos del informático.

Al llegar al comedor, Sarah y Misato había preparado el desayuno para todos, y ellas, Kaji y Asuka esperaban sentados en la mesa la llegada de Hyuuga Makoto y Shinji. Sekai, la pequeña bebé aún estaba dormida en su cuna; los dos hombres tomaron asiento y Kaji se dispuso a tomar la palabra, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Shinji habló:

─ Vamos a llevarnos todas las cosas que Asuka, Sarah y yo consideremos necesarias. Todas esas cosas que hemos recogido en estos años en los que hemos vivido aquí y que nos ha costado sudor y lágrimas recoger. Entre ellas están los animales. Ninguno de ellos se va a quedar aquí y eso incluye, no sólo a los domésticos, sino también a los de cría. Además, y lo digo por mi parte, no sé qué querrán hacer ellas, voy a llevarme todas las armas que hemos recogido para protegernos, y pienso ir armado. Sé que para vosotros, que no habéis vivido lo que Asuka, Sarah y yo hemos vivido, y partiendo de la base de que sois militares, creéis que un civil armado es un peligro, pero nosotros que hemos sufrido el ataque de diversos militares, sabemos que no queda otra opción. No pienso esperar a que otro me proteja, me protegeré yo mismo y si no puedo, ya vendrán los demás si quieren, pero no seré una carga, ni una lacra. Y no es negociable. Si no puedo subir al avión armado, me quedaré aquí, en España.

─ No, claro que no es negociable. Bajo ningún concepto vas a subir armado al avión – dijo Kaji tras tomar un sorbo de su café – Shinji, deberías calmarte. Últimamente estás demasiado tenso y eso está asustando a los presentes.

─ A mí no me asusta – replicó Sarah.

─ Yo no veo ningún problema en que lleve sus armas – convino Makoto, levantando ambos hombros y mirando a Misato, esperando su respuesta.

─ Kaji, cariño mío – dijo ésta, con desdén – métete en tus asuntos. Ya está bien de dar órdenes a los demás. Parece que le tengas manía persecutoria. Te molesta todo lo que dice el chaval ¿Estás chocheando? ¿Te da miedo hacerte viejo y ver un tío fuerte y joven a tu lado?

─ Misato, estás siendo muy dura. No veo que sea necesario que vaya armado en el avión. Creo que se está excediendo en las precauciones y que no está creando un estado de paz y tranquilidad, sino de hostilidad – replicaba Kaji, intentando hacer entrar en razón a su mujer.

─ ¿Estado de paz? ¿Pero tú en qué mundo vives? – Shinji se levantó de la silla y su tono de voz se había elevado más de lo normal – ¿Dónde estabas el día que raptaron a Asuka? ¿Dónde estabas cuando casi la violan? ¿Estabas cuando la tenían contra el suelo con los pantalones bajados? ¿Estabas allí cuando esos mal nacidos querían destrozarla? ¿Qué hubieses hecho? ¿Hubieses arreglado las cosas hablando pacíficamente, verdad? Eso es lo que tú harías, seguro. Hablar. Hablar. Le habrías ordenado que la dejasen tranquila y ellos se hubiesen girado y al ver tu cara bonita te habrían hecho caso – la rabia recorría las venas del joven. Recordar aquel día encolerizaba a Shinji. Su tono elevado y sarcástico había suavizado el dramatismo de la situación, pero Misato no pudo evitar echar unas lágrimas, pues no sabía hasta qué punto habían sufrido sus pequeños – Eres un gilipollas, y lamento tener que decir estas palabras, porque no se las he dedicado ni a mi padre, pero te juro de verdad que no he visto un ser más estúpido e inútil que tú en mi vida. Cuando era pequeño, y no hace mucho de eso, sólo quería morirme, no tenía nada por lo que luchar, no tenía nada por lo que seguir en este mundo. Pero a día de hoy sí que tengo algo por lo que seguir aquí y no vas a ser tú el que me lo quite – miró a Asuka, a lo que la joven se quedó sorprendida, pues parecía por sus palabras que se refería a ella. Y sin dejar de mirarla dijo: – voy a subir a ese avión con mis armas, y si no me dejas subir, me apartarás y me quitarás lo único por lo que quiero seguir viviendo, y con ello, me condenarás a muerte. – Y tras sus palabras, Shinji abandonó el comedor y se dirigió a su habitación a seguir recogiendo sus pertenencias.

─ Escúchame alto y claro, Kaji – dijo Misato muy enfadada – Los niños – refiriéndose a Sarah, Asuka y Shinji – van a coger todo lo que quieran de casa y se lo van a llevar con ellos, y me da igual si es una cabra, como si es una piedra. Esto es una maldita familia, y no voy a permitir bajo ningún concepto que tus ansias de ser el macho alfa me aparten de mis niños ¿lo vas entendiendo? Porque si no lo entiendes, más te vale que te vayas a la habitación a reflexionar y lo captes, o no vuelo a Japón y Sekai tampoco lo hace.

Misato Katsuragi había sido la tutora de Shinji y Asuka cuando tenían catorce años. Ella fue la encargada de acogerlos en su casa y tratarlos como si fuesen sus hijos, convirtiéndose así en la madre que habían perdido siendo muy pequeños. Misato era para ellos la única fuente de amor maternal, algo que les hacía sentirse más fuertes y protegidos. Ella se había pasado un año entero luchando por encontrarles, combatiendo contra todo por tener una oportunidad más a su lado, y ahora no iba a permitir que los delirios de su marido destrozasen a la familia. Para Misato, estar todos unidos era una necesidad. Tanto Makoto, como Sarah y Asuka, estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras y no dejarían que Shinji se quedase en tierra.

Kaji se retiró a su habitación a pensar cómo podía enmendar la situación. Estaba claro que su mujer estaba muy disgustada con su actitud. Pero lo que era aún más seguro es que la cosa no podía seguir así. Debía arreglar la relación con Shinji o el viaje sería soporífero. Cada vez perdía más aliados y Shinji ganaba adeptos.

Por su lado, Makoto decidió que lo mejor sería irse con las chicas y ayudarlas a recoger todas las cosas. Les esperaban muchas horas de trabajo por delante, pues eran muchos los objetos que tenían guardados en la casa y que ellos consideraban de valor. Se lo llevarían todo. Desde libros, música y películas, hasta los animales. No dejarían nada en la casa que creyesen que en Japón no podrían encontrar. Se dividieron el trabajo: Makoto se encargaba de recoger la maquinaria y tecnología, Asuka la comida y conservas, y Sarah las cosas de cultura y ocio. Después ya pensarían como conservar los productos fríos en el avión y como guardar a los animales. Necesitarían acumular comida y agua suficiente para estos, además de tener un espacio habilitado para guardarlos. Todo ello les llevaría mucho más trabajo del que Kaji estaba dispuesto a hacer y retrasaría su viaje más de lo que él esperaba, pero estaba claro que Misato no le dejaría despegar si no atendía a los deseos de sus niños.

**_3_**

**_Nuestros nuevos y últimos recuerdos_**

La conversación con Kaji fue excesivamente dura para Shinji. Aunque el año que vivió con Asuka y Sarah a solas había sido muy duro, los últimos meses con Misato todo se había suavizado y vivían mucho más tranquilos, lo que había llevado a Shinji a un estado de sosiego. Dormía mejor por las noches y descansaba, cosa que con anterioridad apenas podía hacer. Sin embargo, las últimas semanas con Kaji le habían devuelto a ese estado de ansiedad en el que vivía cuando aún estaban solos. Vivir con él, era como tener al enemigo en casa. Por alguna razón que Shinji desconocía, Kaji parecía que la había tomado con él y eso le estaba amargando la existencia; tras la enorme discusión, el joven se retiró a su habitación y continuó recogiendo sus cosas, aunque no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación. Súbitamente, Misato entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella. Con la mano le hizo un gesto para que se sentase junto a ella, pero Shinji la desatendió. Ella insistió una vez más, pero esta vez le agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta ella. Cuando se sentó, ella intentó mirarle a la cara, pero Shinji se mantenía cabizbajo. En el fondo estaba apesadumbrado y avergonzado por la situación. Él quería a Misato como si fuese su madre, y Kaji, había hecho las veces de padre en el pasado. Esta situación le incomodaba.

─ Shinji, mírame – le dijo la mujer rozando suavemente su barbilla con sus dedos – no estés triste. Te comprendo y no te voy a dejar solo.

─ Lo siento, Misato – siseó.

─ Es normal como te sientes, que te aferres a esta vida, que luches por lo que has creado. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sé que todo esto lo has hecho tú solo. Que todo esto lo has levantado con tus agallas. Que todo esto ha sido el deseo de cumplir con tu palabra, la que me diste aquel día, que vivirías por mí, que lucharías por mí. Y también sé que después de todo, cuando abriste los ojos y viste que había vida entre tanta muerte, que podías seguir adelante, encontraste tu vida, la que te habían arrebatado. Encontraste tu futuro. Y comenzaste a forjar tus nuevos recuerdos. Tu nueva vida. La has visto tan cerca, has luchado tanto por ella, te ha costado tanto crearla, que no puedes permitir que estos sean tus últimos recuerdos. Kaji no te va a quitar tu vida. No se lo voy a permitir. Pero tú tampoco lo harás. No sé qué hay entre Asuka y tú, ni cuanto habéis sufrido, pero sé que os une un lazo más fuerte que los deseos de Kaji por prosperar como una nueva civilización en Japón. Shinji, sácalo, dime lo que tengas que decir, no te ahogues más en ti mismo – Misato había sido muy dulce y cariñosa tanto en sus palabras como en su tono y consiguió arrancar unas lágrimas en el joven.

─ Lo siento muchísimo, Misato. No sé qué le pasa conmigo, no sé por qué me trata así. Yo me llevaba muy bien con él antes. Me siento tan estúpido. Le dije tantas veces a Asuka que se olvidase de él, que estaba muerto. Me siento estúpido – el joven se enjuagó las lágrimas.

─ Shinji, te voy a ser sincera: yo no sé qué le ocurre a Kaji contigo. No sé si tiene miedo de que no le hagas caso o si quiere hacer de padre pero no sabe cómo, o si simplemente es que es así de borde, no lo sé, pero te doy mi palabra de que voy a hacer lo que esté en mi mano para que la situación mejore.

─ Asuka me odia… Kaji…

─ No, no Shinji. Tú no sabías que Kaji estaba vivo, como tampoco sabías que lo estábamos nosotros. Asuka tampoco. Ella no podía saberlo.

─ Pero ella creía en Kaji, creía que estaba vivo y yo no hice más que arrebatarle su esperanza – le replicó muy preocupado.

─ Asuka no te odia. Asuka te ama.

─ No es verdad. Ella sólo tiene ojos para Kaji y yo no sé cómo mirarla.

─ Vale, es verdad. No sé si te quiere, pero sí sé una cosa seguro: te respeta y te idolatra y eso es mucho viniendo de Asuka – y la mujer se echó a reír, arrancando una sonrisa en Shinji – Es verdad, créeme. Me alegro de que te haya cambiado la cara. Verte sonreír es un lujo. Venga Shinji, te ayudo a recoger – y la mujer extendió sus brazos, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo.

Cuando terminaron de recoger las pertenencias de Shinji, Misato se dirigió a su habitación para hablar con Kaji. Tenía varias cosas que aclarar con él, antes de que el tema terminase por romper lo poco que quedaba; Shinji por su lado, se fue a la granja a estudiar qué hacer con los animales.

Al llegar a su habitación, la mujer militar pudo comprobar que Kaji ya no estaba en sus aposentos. Juró haberle visto entrar allí y no había pasado ni una hora. Decidió buscarle por el resto de la casa, pero era inútil. Se aproximó hasta Sarah, quien aún estaba recogiendo libros en la biblioteca que había montado en una de las habitaciones de la masía.

— Sarah, ¿has visto a Kaji? – la joven rubia suspiró – ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, me dijo que no dijese nada…

— ¡Suéltalo!

— Se han ido al pueblo. Decía que tenía que recoger el máximo de cosas posibles antes de marchar.

— ¿Se han ido al pueblo? ¿Quiénes? ¿A recoger qué? – inquiría Misato sorprendida y muy asustada.

— Kaji, Makoto y Asuka. Dijo que si no les acompañaba, tardarían más de lo necesario y se fue con ellos, también.

— ¡Mierda!

**_4_**

**_Reencuentros_**

El día había amanecido despejado, pero a medida que se aproximaba al pueblo, el cielo estaba más encapotado. Eso provocaba que hubiese más humedad en el ambiente y fuese fatigoso trabajar.

— ¿Qué es lo que hemos venido a buscar, Kaji? – preguntó el informático, quien no dejaba de mirar de izquierda a derecha de las calles desde el interior del coche.

— Nos llevaremos todo lo que nos sea útil para el viaje. En el pueblo aún quedan muchas cosas que se pueden aprovechar.

— ¿Cómo qué? – insistía Makoto.

— Comida, combustible, armas…

— No entiendo porque nos hemos arriesgado a viajar hasta aquí, de todo eso tenemos en casa. No necesitamos nada más del pueblo – replicó Asuka, algo indignada con las respuestas de Kaji, pues creía que venían a buscar otra cosa.

— Además, ¿no has dicho que no eran necesarias las armas?

— ¿Vosotros también me vais a poner en duda? – atajó Kaji.

— No, no, no es eso – siseó su compañero.

— Quiero enseñarle al niño – decía con desaliño refiriéndose a Shinji – que yo también sé hacer cosas útiles por el grupo y que puedo llevar cosas necesarias para el viaje.

— ¡Menuda estupidez! ¿Nos has puesto en peligro sólo para hacerte el gallito? – casi decía entre gritos Asuka – No me lo puedo creer. Esto es penoso. Para el coche y déjame aquí. Voy a recoger todo lo que pueda de la farmacia, al menos haré algo útil. Quedamos en la puerta del centro comercial, dónde siempre quedo con Shinji.

— ¿En el Hipermercado? – le preguntó Makoto.

— Sí.

Asuka estaba alucinada. No podía creer que hubiesen hecho un viaje de más de 60km, gastado combustible y poniendo en peligro sus vidas, sólo porque Kaji quería quedarse por encima de Shinji. En el pueblo aún quedaban muchas cosas por recoger, pero lo cierto era que ellos tenían una enorme despensa de todo tipo de productos en la masía, pues a lo largo de los años había hecho acopio. Además, en lo que se refería a los productos alimenticios, ya no quedaba casi nada que pudiese ser útil más que las conservas, las cuales, prácticamente, ya se habían llevado. Después de casi tres años, era poco lo que podían encontrar en los alrededores. Habían secado hasta los tanques de las dos gasolineras del pueblo. Lo único que no habían hecho era vaciar las despensas y almacenes de las tiendas hasta dejarles sin existencias de productos. En tiendas como las parafarmacias, herbolarios o farmacias había muchos productos que no sabían para que podrían serles útiles y no se los llevaron. Puesto que el viaje que habían hecho fue de lo más estúpido, Asuka aprovecharía para llevarse todas aquellas cosas. Cerca de donde Kaji la dejó, había dos farmacias, un herbolario y una parafarmacia. Era el momento de investigar.

Mientras tanto, Kaji y Makoto se dirigían al centro comercial. El informático empezaba a creer que su compañero no sabía muy bien que quería ni a que había venido al pueblo. Le veía dubitativo, dando vueltas, casi en círculos, una y otra vez a calles que les llevaban siempre a los mismos sitios. Al ver que Kaji no se decidía, el hombre le hizo una señal:

— ¿Puedes detenerte aquí? Quiero mirar unas cosas para el viaje.

— Es una tienda de electrodomésticos y pequeña tecnología.

— Lo sé. En los viajes que he hecho no he podido detenerme siempre donde quería, y me gustaría coger unas cosas. Quiero sacar unas fotos también de la cámara e imprimirlas.

— Está bien… – Kaji no estaba muy conforme con la decisión de Makoto, pero tampoco sabía dónde dirigirse.

Los minutos transcurrieron en la sección de informática y ocio, y finalmente, el hombre de gafas se hizo con todo lo que andaba buscando. De allí partieron hacia la cooperativa del pueblo, un enorme edificio donde antaño, Shinji y Asuka adquirieron diferentes materiales para instalar las placas solares y un aerogenerador. Makoto pensó que si los niños querían llevarse los animales, tal vez en aquel lugar podrían encontrar todo tipo de sujeciones para trasladarlos en viajes largos. Mientras Makoto buscaba en los almacenes, Kaji escuchó la llegada de un vehículo y corrió a esconderse.

— ¡Frank! – voceó un hombre asomando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y del vehículo se bajó un segundo hombre armado.

— Ya voy yo a buscarle – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

— Espera que voy contigo – de la parte trasera del coche se bajó una mujer – este pueblo está saqueado.

— No tanto. Mira ahí – le dijo a la mujer señalando el vehículo de Kaji. Ambos se aproximaron hasta el coche y abrieron las puertas. En los asientos posteriores estaba las cosas que Makoto acababa de recoger en la tienda de electrodomésticos y en el suelo había un par de escopetas.

— ¡Mira esto! – gritó la mujer, quien había abierto el maletero – aquí hay de todo. Fíjate que baúl. Comida, medicina, ropa limpia.

— Este coche es de alguien que sigue vivo. No es de antes del ataque – le replicó el hombre. – Coge las armas que veas. Yo me llevo estas escopetas. Vamos a echar un vistazo. Sea quienes sean, son unos imbéciles.

— ¿Y si tienen a Frank?

De repente se escuchó el grito de dolor de un hombre. Kaji estaba en un dilema. Estaba seguro de que el grito que había escuchado era el de Makoto, pero si salía de su escondite, esos tres le verían y podría estar muerto. Y después tenía otro problema: ¿dónde estaba Asuka? El hombre volvió a gritar.

— ¡Frank! Ya vamos tío, no te preocupes. ¡Corre Marta! – voceaba el hombre a su compañera, dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la cooperativa.

— ¿Dónde vais? – gritó el conductor al verles correr – No entréis ahí. No sabéis que hay ni quién.

— Es Frank, está gritando – le replicó la mujer mientras seguía a su compañero.

— Pol, tío ¡Volved aquí! A la mierda…

Kaji seguía oculto tras uno de los silos de pienso de la cooperativa. Vio pasar ante sus ojos al hombre armado y tras él a la chica. Pero no podía hacer nada. El instinto de supervivencia era mayor que el de ayudar. En su fuero interno sabía que si salía de allí, estaría en peligro y entonces no podría salvarse, ni salvar a Asuka. Entonces les volvió a escuchar hablar.

— ¡Es Frank!

— Dios, tíos, ayudadme. Estoy atrapado ¡Ese hijo de puta, lo voy a matar! Sacadme de aquí.

— ¿Quién? ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaba su compañero, mientras intentaba liberarle, pues había quedado medio aplastado entre unas estanterías.

— ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Dispara! – le gritó Frank a Marta, al ver a Makoto salir corriendo entre dos estanterías. La mujer no dudó dos veces y disparó.

— ¡Aaaaah! – un grito desesperado de Makoto inundó el edificio. Kaji no pudo soportarlo más y salió en busca de su compañero.

— ¡Arriba las manos! – voceó Kaji, mientras apuntaba con dos pistolas.

— ¡Ostias, son dos tíos!

— No son de aquí. Ese tío tiene un acento muy raro – reparó la mujer.

— Wow, wow, wow, tío, vamos a tener la fiesta en paz. Vamos a bajar todos nuestras armas, ¿nos entiendes tío?

— Entiendo perfectamente el español y no voy a bajar mi arma. Habéis disparado a mi compañero ¿Makoto, estás bien? – le preguntó Kaji, pues no alcanzaba a verle desde donde estaba.

— Me han dado tío. Me han dado…

Súbitamente, en el exterior se escuchó un segundo disparo.

— Pol, es Ricard, está en peligro – dijo Marta.

— Baja el arma ahora mismo, somos más que vosotros. Tu amigo ya está mal herido, ¿no querrás tu también salir mal parado, verdad? Si bajas el arma ahora, no tendréis más problemas.

— ¡Pooool! – vociferó la mujer demasiado tarde.

Asuka apareció tras su espalda y le abatió de un tiro en el cráneo. Antes de que Frank, el hombre atrapado entre los estantes, pudiese replicar, la joven alemana lo mató también. Fue en ese momento cuando Marta arrancó a correr, pero Asuka no la dejó escapar, propinándole dos tiros más en la espalda y la cabeza; Kaji estaba atónito. Se había quedado helado. Petrificado. No podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, lo que acababa de vivir.

— ¡Vamos! Reacciona, Makoto necesita ayuda – el hombre oía las voces de la alemana y la veía socorrer a su amigo, pero no era capaz de mover un dedo. Se mente aún intentaba asimilar lo que había ocurrido. – Debemos irnos de aquí rápido. Hay que curarle y volver con los demás. Esa gente no está sola y sus amigos vendrán a buscarles.

La joven intentaba suturar la herida de bala del informático. Por suerte la bala había salido del cuerpo y no había dejado metralla en su interior, pero le atravesó la pierna y no podía apoyarse sobre ella. Se levantó y caminó a la pata coja con la ayuda de Asuka. En el coche, le sentó en el maletero e intentó taponarle la herida para evitar que perdiese más sangre. Pronto, Kaji regresó con ellos, pero aún no había vuelto a sus cabales. Seguía aturdido por la situación. Asuka tiró las cosas de Makoto a los pies de los asientos traseros y ayudó al hombre a tumbarse todo lo largo que era en ellos. Subió al volante y arrancó el coche.

— Sube de una vez. No hay tiempo que perder. Tengo que ir a recoger lo que he juntado en las farmacias y el herbolario. Y tenemos que regresar cuanto antes. Te digo que esa gente no está sola.

— Kaji, por dios, ¡sube de una vez! – gritó dolorido Makoto.

Cuando recogieron todo lo que Asuka había preparado, partieron rumbo a la masía, justo en ese momento se cruzaron con dos coches al otro lado de la mediana. Asuka pisó el acelerador a fondo y no dudó ni un segundo. Sendos vehículos se detuvieron.

— ¡Ostias! Hay más supervivientes – comentó uno de los presentes.

— Deberíamos seguirles – dijo un hombre – puede que tengan un cuartel.

— Sí, puede que tengan comida.

— Vienen de donde estaban Pol y los demás. Antes deberíamos ir a por ellos – comentó una mujer.

— Si no les seguimos ya, perderemos el rastro.

— No podemos dar la vuelta ahora. Nos separa la mediana de hormigón. Tendríamos que ir hasta la rotonda y volver atrás – explicó otra mujer.

— Que uno siga a ese coche y otro vaya a por el grupo de Pol y Frank. No les dejaremos irse – concluyó el primer hombre que había hablado. – Si hay gente que ha sobrevivido hasta ahora, es porque no están solos y porque tienen un buen equipo, con comida y armas. Debemos encontrarles y tiene que ser ya.


	3. Capítulo III: Debemos Marchar

**CAPÍTULO III**

**DEBEMOS MARCHAR**

**1**

**_Imprevistos_**

— Sé que nos siguen. Hay que parar.

— ¡No… por favor, ahora no! Me muero de dolor… – decía Makoto retorciéndose.

— Kaji, dale un calmante. Necesita un ibuprofeno o un diclofenaco. Ayúdale a presionar la herida. Yo voy a detener ese coche. Si empeora, inyéctale una dosis de morfina. En el baúl que preparó Shinji tenemos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Kaji, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Asuka aparcó el vehículo detrás del edificio de una central hormigonera que había en plena autovía. Sabía que si no detenía ese vehículo les seguirían hasta la masía y pondrían en peligro a los demás. Así que debía detenerlos como fuese. Dejó el vehículo preparado para huir y se dirigió al maletero. Bajo el embellecedor del suelo estaba la rueda de repuesto, pero Asuka hacía mucho tiempo que la había sacado para ocultar unos rifles y algo de munición. La rueda la llevaba atada a la baca del coche. Agarró uno de los rifles de precisión y se subió hasta la torre más alta de la central. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente un tramo de la autovía y la intersección que llevaba al camino que los dirigía hasta la masía. Cuando tuvo el rifle montado, esperó paciente.

No se hicieron esperar y pronto llegó el vehículo que ella sabía que les seguiría. Para su suerte, detuvieron el coche, pues dudaron qué camino tomar. Uno de los hombres se bajó del vehículo y casi se recostó en el suelo, parecía que andaba buscando huellas. Asuka aprovechó ese momento para disparar a las dos ruedas del vehículo que le quedaban a tiro. El hombre se sobresaltó y salió corriendo hacia el coche para ocultarse, mientras gritaba: "_nos atacan"_, Asuka disparó tres veces más, rompiendo los cristales de las puertas del copiloto y de las ventanas traseras, y atravesando la carrocería del vehículo, buscando el depósito. Pero en esa última ocasión, no tuvo atino. Debía acabar con los dos ocupantes del vehículo, pues si los dejaba con vida, verían qué camino tomarían para ir hasta casa y podrían decirle a sus compañeros por donde seguirles. Esperó paciente y la primera cabeza no tardó en asomar. Un disparo certero terminó con su vida. Los otros dos integrantes del vehículo comenzaron a gritar alaridos de pánico. No iban a salir del coche, ni tan si quiera asomarían sus cabezas. Estaban ocultos, presas del pánico. Asuka no tuvo otra opción que huir. Recogió el rifle y bajó corriendo hasta su coche, donde Kaji ya la esperaba subido al volante. Arrancaron a toda prisa sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Yiiiiija! – gritó Makoto – Esos ya no nos siguen.

— ¡¿Los has matado?! – le inquirió Kaji atónito por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos de hombre casi se salían de sus órbitas. No podía creer lo que la joven había hecho.

— No. Lo he intentado, pero se me han escapado dos – Las palabras de Asuka, tan crudas, tan reales, hicieron que Kaji comenzase a comprender mejor la rebeldía de Shinji. Para que Asuka hubiese tomado la determinación de matar a aquellas personas sin dudarlo ni un instante, debía ser tal el dolor y sufrimiento por el que habían pasado, que todo cobraba sentido.

— ¡Asuka!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— No podéis ir matando personas porque sí ¿No lo entiendes?

— Kaji. Escúchame con atención. Yo no soy Shinji. Sermonéale, vacílale, amárgale. Haz lo que te plazca con él. Pero a mí, olvídame.

— Me duele muchísimo – decía entre sollozos Makoto.

— Él está como está por tu culpa – le recriminaba la alemana a Kaji, mirando de reojo al informático – Shinji tenía razón. Tus obsesiones y caprichos nos han llevado a la perdición. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Debemos marcharnos de aquí. He tenido que matar a esas personas y no pararán hasta encontrarnos.

**2**

**_Las horas_**

Las horas transcurría en el reloj de Misato y Shinji, mientras los demás no regresaban. Hacía más de cuatro horas que habían partido al pueblo y no tenía sentido que tardasen tanto. Tampoco quedaban grandes cosas que recoger y realmente, todo lo que pudiesen necesitar estaba en la masía. Shinji y Sarah habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminar de recoger todas las pertenencias y cargarlas en el avión de Makoto. Incluso, habían preparado un vallado para los animales. Ambos se negaban rotundamente a dejarles allí abandonados. Eran sus animales, los que habían criado a lo largo de los años y los que en el fondo, les habían dado de comer. Trasladarles en el avión iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible.

Mientras Shinji y Sarah debatían como guardar reservas de agua suficientes para dar de beber a todos los animales, Misato intentaba entretener a la pequeña bebé Sekai, quien no hacía más que llamar al joven japonés.

— ¿Shinji, te queda mucho? – inquirió Misato al joven

— Estamos mirando de cargar uno de los bidones de mil litros. Están preparados para ser transportados fácilmente. Podemos subir a empujones uno vacío y rellenarlo con la bomba de agua.

— Ya veo… ¿puedo ayudar yo?

— ¡Zi yiiiii! – dijo con su galimatías Sekai.

— Entiendo. Dámela y échale una mano a Sarah.

El joven se alejó hacia la granja. Quería echarles un vistazo a los animales, asegurarse de que todos iban a caber en el avión. Ahora ya no eran tantos, pues aunque habían transcurrido tres años de cría, la masacre que Gendoh y sus hombres hicieron cuando asaltaron la masía, había destruido por completo al ganado, restando tan sólo un diez por ciento de lo que había sido. Ahora, entre animales domésticos y de cría, no debía haber más de cincuenta cabezas. Tan sólo quedaban siete cabras y catorce ovejas, contando a los machos. Diez gallinas con su gallo, dos parejas de conejos, una de patos y otra de pavos. En lo que respectaba a los animales de compañía, ya sólo les quedaban la perra Alaska, la gata Nuca de Asuka, el loro y la tortuga. Todo esto reducía sumamente el espacio que los animales iban a ocupar, pues la mayoría se trasladaban en jaulas. Eso sí, la comida y la bebida ocuparían más espacio que los propios animales.

Pero si había algo que le doliese más dejar allí a Shinji, eso eran las herramientas. Encontrar un lugar nuevo donde vivir, podía ser relativamente fácil. Pero que estuviese equipado igual que lo estaba aquella masía, no lo sería. Tenía todo tipo de maquinaria que pudiese imaginar y necesitar, así como las instalaciones de agua y luz pertinentes para ahorrar el máximo posible. No había nadie que les pudiese garantizar que en Nagoya encontraría lo mismo. Entonces pensó que las maquinarias más pequeñas sería útil que las llevase, pues así se ahorrarían el tener que buscarlas en la nueva casa.

Mientras Shinji divagaba entre que llevarse y que no, las chicas terminaron de colocar el bidón de agua y de llenarlo. Prácticamente el avión estaba listo para partir. Tan sólo faltaban los animales y ellos mismos. Todo había quedado verdaderamente bien colocado, incluso los arcones con las carnes y pescados congelados, los cuales de momento estaban conectados vía eléctrica al generador de luz de la casa mediante un alargo.

— No es que el avión sea muy grande, pero queda espacio de sobras para poder habitar en su interior. Hacer un pequeño salón atando la mesa y los bancos al suelo ha sido una buena idea. Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo con una cocina de gas – proponía Sarah.

— ¿Crees que será seguro subir gas butano al avión? – inquirió Misato.

— Total, con todo lo que llevamos, ¿qué más da un peligro más?

— También es verdad – y ambas mujeres se echaron a reír.

— Llevar a los animales con nosotros hará que el avión huela, y no precisamente bien, así que no sé si será tan divertido como lo estáis planteando – añadió Shinji acercándose al lugar donde trabajaban ambas. Aún sostenía a Sekai en brazos, quien al ver a su mamá, no dudó en estirarse para alcanzarla.

— Sé que Kaji no estará dispuesto a llevar a todos los animales con…

— Me da igual – atajó Shinji.

— No, no. No he dicho que esté de acuerdo con él. Decía que sé que no estará conforme, pero sería ridículo perder tal fuente de comida – intentaba explicarse Misato, a la cual no le había dado tregua Shinji.

El sol del medio día comenzaba a azotar sobre sus cabezas. Era un día muy caluroso como para estar mucho rato expuesto a sus rayos. Decidieron retirarse a la casa para preparar algo de comida. La hora que habían pasado trabajando, ayudó a Misato a olvidar un poco el hecho de que Asuka, Makoto y Kaji aún no habían regresado.

**3**

**_Indignación_**

La llegada de éstos no se hizo esperar. El coche zumbaba por el cruce del valle y el sonido retumbaba en la casa. Shinji salió a la terraza para comprobar que eran ellos, y al ver el coche rojo lo corroboró. Lo que le pareció de lo más extraño es que volviesen a tal velocidad. Asuka no dejaba su coche a cualquiera, y solía conducir bastante tranquila. Algo debía ocurrirles. Pero el joven no quiso preocupar a nadie antes de tiempo, así que sólo bajó al comedor a darles la noticia de que ya llegaban; cinco minutos más tarde, el vehículo aparcó en la entrada superior de la casa. Súbitamente Shinji escuchó los gritos desesperados de Asuka y salió a su encuentro:

— ¡Shinji, necesito ayuda, rápido!

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – inquirió el joven asustado. Kaji se bajaba del vehículo pálido, con la mirada perdida, lo cual no ayudó a calmar a las chicas, que no dejaban de buscar a Makoto, pero no le veían.

— ¿Dónde está Hyuga? – le increpó Misato a Kaji, que tan sólo se apartó a un lado, sin dar respuesta.

— Está mal herido, ha perdido el conocimiento por el dolor – explicó Asuka, al tiempo que cogía a Shinji de la mano para acercarle hasta él – Tienes que ayudarle. Shinji. Ayúdale.

— ¡No soy médico, Asuka! – replico muy preocupado el joven japonés, destapando la herida del informático. La miró a los ojos y vio en su mirada la desesperación. Sabía que había ocurrido algo, algo mucho más grave que el hecho de que Makoto estuviese herido. Estaban completamente sincronizados y por su rostro, no cabía duda de que estaban en peligro. Intentó tranquilizarla. – No parece que haya perdido mucha sangre. La primero será coser la herida, especialmente le orificio de salida de la bala y presionar la entrada. Sus constantes son buenas, sólo está agotado de luchar contra el dolor. Subámoslo a la enfermería que hemos montado en el avión. Allí le haremos las curas. No hay tiempo que perder. Debemos terminar todo esto cuanto antes y marchar.

— ¡¿Marchar?! ¿Ahora hablas de marchar? ¿Has estado en contra desde el primer momento y has hecho lo imposible para que no viajásemos y ahora decides que debemos marchar? – le increpaba Kaji.

— Si no hubieses ido al pueblo a hacerte el héroe, esto no hubiese ocurrido. Sobre marchar ya habías decidido tú por nosotros. Ahora asume las consecuencias – y sin dejarle replicar, Shinji le pidió ayuda a Sarah y Asuka para poder trasladar a Makoto al avión.

— ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? – le preguntaba con rabia Misato – ¿Qué le has hecho a tu amigo?

— Misato, yo…

— No vives en el mundo real. Esto ya no es una base militar, esto es supervivencia pura y dura y tú acabas de privar a tu amigo de sobrevivir – decía Misato casi entre lágrimas.

— ¡Se curará!

— ¿Cómo? – vociferó la mujer anonadada con sus respuestas.

— Shinji está…

— ¿Shinji? ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Desagradecido! Ahora esperas que el niño al que has estado machacando salve la vida de tu amigo. Ahora le pides ayuda. Ellos tienen los cojones que tú no has tenido nunca. Si Makoto muere, no te lo perdonaré en la vida – los gritos de rabia y desesperación ahogaban la voz indignada de Misato, que sostenía a Sekai en brazos, quien asustada por los gritos, había arrancado a llorar también.

— Asuka ha matado a cinco personas sin pensárselo…

— Asuka ha hecho lo que no debería haber hecho si tú no hubieses jugado a ser el jefe.

— Yo…

— Cállate Kaji, cállate… – y la mujer se retiró hacia el interior de la casa, intentando calmar el llanto de la pequeña bebé.

**4**

**_Retirada_**

Las horas posteriores al regreso de Asuka del pueblo habían sido cruciales. Shinji y Sarah habían conseguido estabilizar la situación de Makoto. Ahora yacía en la camilla de la enfermería que habían montado en el avión y se mostraba estable, aunque seguía dormido. Mientras Kaji andaba desaparecido, las mujeres y Shinji se habían encargado de trasladar a los animales al interior del avión y subir las últimas pertenencias personales.

El avión de Makoto, el que usaba para viajar, había sido una gran adquisición robada del parque móvil de Gendoh Ikari. Era un avión de última creación, exclusivo y casi único en el mundo. Makoto desconocía cuantos ejemplares iguales había como él, pero dudaba que fuesen más de cinco. Era un avión cabina, preparado como un submarino, pero con las habilidades de despegue de un helicóptero y la velocidad de un avión de combate. Además poseía una característica que lo hacía el más peligroso de todos los transportes conocidos, su capacidad de hacerse invisible al ojo humano, pero también al de los radares. Sea como fuere, tenía una suerte enorme de poseer ese avión, pues de cualquier otra forma, sin él, jamás podrían llevar a cabo el periplo en el que se quería embarcar y su vida se reduciría a moverse por el mapa europeo, o en su defecto a quedarse en las inmediaciones de Tarragona, cosa que a Shinji no le desagradaba.

Ahora esas pretensiones eran imposibles. Después de que Asuka les explicase lo que había sucedido en el pueblo y lo que tuvo que hacer, estaba claro que debían huir de allí cuanto antes, pues si los amigos de los muertos eran más de los que habían visto, no dudarían en salir en su búsqueda.

Todo estaba preparado y listo para el despegue, pero faltaba Kaji. Hacía unas horas que andaba desaparecido. Mientras Shinji se daba un último paseo por las tierras y recogía los últimos frutos de los árboles, se topó con el hombre.

— Deberíamos haber recogido toda esta fruta y verdura – le dijo Kaji al joven, pero no obtuvo respuesta – Aquí perecerá, como yo.

Shinji dejó un momento lo que estaba haciendo y le miró. Tenía la sensación de que aquel comentario quería llegar más lejos que una sola puntilla.

— Las cosas se han precipitado y debemos marcharnos ya. No hay tiempo de recogerlo todo.

— Además, tenéis reservas de sobras. Estos días has estado haciendo una buena recolecta.

— ¿De qué va este juego, Kaji? – le preguntó directamente.

— Yo me quedo – el joven se echó a reir.

— ¿En serio? Si te sientes mal porque has hecho algo que crees que no deberías, con una disculpa basta, no es necesario que te quedes aquí a morirte solo. De vez en cuando, tragarse el orgullo y bajarse los pantalones no está de más.

— ¡Eres un gilipollas! ¡Te crees en el derecho de juzgarme porque tú salvaste a Asuka! Era tu obligación. Fuiste tú el que despertaste en este mundo, no yo. Yo no tuve la oportunidad de convertirme en un héroe como tú, a ti te lo han dado todo rodado…

— Vámonos al avión antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— No tienes los cojones suficientes para plantarme cara. Pégame, es lo que siempre has querido.

— Kaji, te lo voy a decir claro: no tengo nada contra ti, ni con la persona que eras. Simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de llevar las situaciones. Insisto, si estás frustrado, es tan fácil como pedir perdón. Tu mujer lo está esperando. Me marcho al avión.

— ¡Que te jodan! – gritó Kaji propinándole un puñetazo en la cara que le dio de refilón, pues tuvo tiempo de esquivarle – ¡Me lo has quitado todo!¡Me lo has quitado todo! – sollozaba Kaji arrodillado en el suelo, amargamente, mientras Shinji no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle con incredulidad y compasión a la vez.

Cuando Shinji regresó al avión, le comentó a Misato que le había parecido ver a Kaji en los árboles frutales. La mujer no dudó en ir a buscarle, pues su partida se había retrasado más de lo previsto y no podrían volar si él no subía al avión. Cuando llegó a su lado, se encontró al hombre abatido y llorando desconsoladamente. La mujer no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle y arrastrarle hasta el avión. Estaba completamente borracho y necesitaba descansar.

Finalmente, Misato puso en marcha el motor del avión y enseñó a Sarah, Asuka y Shinji como debían pilotarlo, pues siempre era bueno que todos conociesen las maniobras. El primer lugar al que se dirigirían sería Francia. Debían repostar todos los tanques del aparato para poder viajar hacia Estados Unidos, al cuartel de Maine para ver la situación y a la casa de Sarah, pues era parte del trato que habían hecho con Kaji. En cualquier caso, cuanto más pensaba Shinji en el viaje, más absurdo le parecía tener que viajar por los diferentes países del mundo, poniendo en peligro constante sus vidas, pero el plan ya estaba estipulado; en pocos minutos el avión llegó a Francia y repostaron. Allí aprovecharon para recoger más arsenal y material militar, entre ellos: paracaídas, botes salvavidas y alimento al vacío. Después pusieron rumbo a USA. Sobrevolaron las islas del Reino Unido, atravesaron el atlántico y en cuestión de dos horas ya se había posicionado sobre el estado de Maine. El avión que Makoto le había robado a Gendoh era una máquina inigualable. Kaji quiso sobrevolar el cuartel de la MCBI ─ donde había trabajado años atrás Bryant Reynolds y donde hubo estado Sarah Jordan atrapada durante años ─, pero no podían arriesgarse a que los militares de la IBI Explorer les viesen por ahí. Su cuartel estaba muy cercano y aunque Makoto se hubiese encargado de anular todos los radares que los podían localizar, ahora que estaba sedado y mal herido, y que no podía corroborar que todo seguía funcionando tal y como él lo había previsto, lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

**5**

**_In New York…_**

Sarah quería regresar a su piso, en el centro de Nueva York. Era el lugar donde ella vivía antes de que todo ocurriese. Antes de que fuese secuestrada por los secuaces de Gendoh. Antes de que fuese criogenizada y experimentaran con ella en un laboratorio de la SGUA. Mucho antes de que dejase su verdadera identidad de actriz de Hollywood y se convirtiese en el espécimen experimental S.J. (Sarah Jordan). Antes, mucho antes, cuando aún el mundo era un mundo de vida.

Sobrevolar el cielo aéreo de cualquier ciudad era peligroso, pero sobrevolar el de Nueva York era casi un suicidio. No sabían que podía encontrarse en él, si aún habría supervivientes o militares. Pero ese era el precio que Kaji iba a pagar por sus caprichos de viajar. Él había jodido la apacible vida de Shinji, Sarah y Asuka en la granja de Tarragona, ahora le tocaba sufrir el miedo del desamparo y el desconcierto; Misato localizó el enorme Central Park y pensó que sería un buen lugar donde aterrizar. Pero lo cierto era que dejar el avión allí, en mitad de ese centro neurálgico, podía ser un problema. Si aún había militares o supervivientes en la zona, no tardaría en acudir al lugar. Y estaba rodeado por enormes y altos edificios donde podría haber francotiradores postrados a la espera de cazar un buen pellizco. Debían buscar un lugar mejor, un lugar más seguro. Asuka propuso dejar el avión en el mismo edificio donde vivía Sarah, en la cubierta. Sin embargo, la joven neoyorquina, recordaba que su edificio no tenía zona de aterrizaje de helicópteros, pero sí un edificio cercano, en la 5th Avenida: El Metropolitan. El edificio donde vivía Sarah estaba entre la avenida Madison y la avenida Park con la calle E79th. Dependiendo de la zona del Metropolitan donde aterrizasen, tan sólo tendrían que andar unas tres manzanas para alcanzarlo. Estaba decidido. Dejarían el avión en la cubierta del Museo Metropolitan, pues aunque no tuviese una zona donde dejar helicópteros, algunas de sus cubiertas eran lo suficientemente anchas como para poder aterrizar el avión ─ que gracias a su sistema de despegue y aterrizaje como el de los helicópteros, no necesitaba de una amplia pista para detenerse ─.

Estaba sobre el museo. El avión había detenido el motor y había perdido su propiedad de camuflaje. Ahora era una majestuosa máquina negra y gris mate que recargaba sus baterías eléctricas absorbiendo el calor del fundente sol. El plan era el siguiente: Misato y Kaji se quedarían en el avión. Debían protegerlo con su vida, pues era su única vía de escape de la ciudad. Pero además debían velar por la seguridad de Sekai (la pequeña bebe), de su amigo Makoto (el informático) y de los animales. Por su lado, Shinji, Asuka y Sarah, se dirigirían hacia la vivienda de ésta última. Debían ser cautos y precavidos, pues no sabían que podía encontrarse. Se había preparado con sus trajes militares, sus mochilas y armados hasta las cejas. En sus años en la masía jamás había dejado de entrenar cada día, de simular huidas y ataques. Estaban preparados para correr hasta su último aliento. Kaji no estaba muy conforme con la idea de dejarles ir solos, pero no tenía opción. Shinji no le iba a dejar sólo con Asuka y Sarah, y mucho menos después de que perdiese a Makoto en un ataque. Y Mistao, bajo ningún concepto aceptaría que la dejase sola con el bebé de ambos, protegiendo el avión y todo lo demás. Sea como fuere, estaba condenado por sus propias decisiones. Una vez que los tres jóvenes hubiesen abandonado el avión, equipados con transmisores por si debían pedir ayuda, su tutora cerró la puerta del avión y se sellaron dentro para protegerse de cualquier ataque. El avión tenía un sistema de autodefensa. Cuando se detenía en modo de recarga, era capaz de desplegar unos escudos ante proyectiles y bombas que podían soportar el ataque de, hasta incluso, un tanque. Los motores y la cabina de pilotaje se blindaban y el avión se convertía en una especie de roca negra y gris absolutamente impenetrable. Desde el interior podían seguir el avance de los chicos, pues Shinji llevaba unas gafas de sol militares, equipadas con una cámara de emisión directa, que mostraba exactamente lo que veían los ojos de éste.

Sólo había dos modos de abandonar el edificio: O bajar por las escaleras de evacuación de las fachadas o acceder al interior del éste. Después de un consenso entre los tres, decidieron que lo mejor sería entrar en el museo. El aspecto de la ciudad era deplorable. Estaba claro que por ella no sólo había pasado una pandemia de enfermedad, sino también una guerra contra algo mucho mayor de lo que los militares de a pie podía combatir. Había edificios derruidos, carreteras agujereadas, puentes derrumbados y seccionados por la mitad. Las calles estaban atestadas de vehículos que se habían quedado atrapados en una enorme caravana a la espera de huir del lugar. Miles de cadáveres esqueléticos, en su mayoría completamente descompuestos, abarrotaban los vehículos y las calles. En algunas zonas del enorme parque se podían ver pilas de cuerpos. Si miraban a su izquierda, la mayoría de edificios habían sufrido un ataque de bombardeo aéreo. Si miraban a su derecha, ciento de coches, puestos de comida y personas estaban carbonizadas como si una lengua de fuego los hubiese atrapado imprevistos. Frente a ellos, la 5th avenida, estaba repleta de vehículos que habían sido aplastados o apartados por maquinaria pesada. Sea lo que fuere lo que hubiese ocurrido en aquella enorme ciudad, la isla de Manhattan estaba desolada. Había recibido un fuerte ataque hacía muchos años y de ella ahora sólo quedaba su esqueleto. No obstante, no podían arriesgarse. De la misma manera que ellos estaban vivos y habían sobrevivido, en algún lugar de aquella enorme ciudad, alguien podría estar oculto, intentando vivir.

Accedieron al interior por una de las trampillas de la celosía que daban luz a uno de los pasillos del museo. Hacía años, incluso mucho antes de que todo acabase, que no visitaban un museo, que no veían un cuadro de cerca. Pero el espectáculo que encontraron en su interior era dantesco y poco podrían apreciar el arte que les rodeaba. Los pasillos del museo estaban colmados de cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños que habían sido fusilados a bocajarro. Shinji recordó la escena que vivió hacía años, en el centro comercial de Barcelona. Recordó aquellos militares fusilando a los vivos. Recordó la pila de cadáveres lista para arder. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y con él, su paso. Las chicas le seguían de cerca, pero cada vez se precipitaba más, avanzaba más rápido. Daba igual a que sala entrasen, todas estaban llenas de personas que se habían refugiado allí y que habían sido asesinadas. Cuanto más cerca de una puerta, más gente muerta encontraban. Los habían matado mientras intentaban huir, por la espalda, a traición. Perseguidos y machacados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Las mismas preguntas volvían a la mente de Shinji. Seguía sin entenderlo. Lo había querido olvidar, había querido olvidar que en España mataron a gente inocente. Había querido olvidar que cuando aún no sabían porqué estaban el Barcelona, aún había familias vivas. Había querido olvidar que cuando despertaron en Sitges, acababan de atacar la ciudad. ¿Por qué? Las preguntas comenzaron a atormentarle, los recuerdos y las imágenes. Corría sin rumbo, hasta que llegó a una de las salas centrales. Allí había una enorme pila de cadáveres. Los habían quemado. La cúpula del museo estaba negrecida por el humo de los cuerpos que habían ardido, de sus ropas y complementos. El joven japonés se echó a un lado. Tragaba saliva, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, pero no veían nada. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba estupefacto. Se acercó hasta la pared y apoyándose en ella dejó caer su mirada hacia el suelo, lentamente. Aspiró. Inspiró. A sus pies, el esqueleto de una mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido floral amarillo, sostenía en sus brazos un pequeño bebé. Aún tenía su mantita y su sonajero de peluche. En sus cráneos se podía apreciar el orificio de paso de una bala. Levantó su mirada, vio un mostrador. Caminó como pudo hasta él, y allí estaba. Debía ser el marido. Tumbado, de lado, con la parte trasera del cráneo completamente arrancada. Se habían suicidado. ¿Cuándo? Shinji comenzó a hiperventilar. Tragaba saliva muy rápido e intentaba respirar, pero no le llegaba el aire. Le faltaba el aire. Cayó de rodillas y, rápidamente, Asuka y Sarah se acercaron a ayudarle. Pero era tarde. Había perdido el conocimiento.

— Shinji…Shinji… – susurraba la joven alemana a su oído, mientras le humedecía el rostro con un paño que había humedecido con el agua de su cantimplora. Sarah había informado por el transmisor a Misato y Kaji que todo estaba bien. Que no era necesario que saliesen del avión.

— He dado una vuelta por las habitaciones colindantes y he recogido algunas cosas de las mochilas de los muertos – explico la neoyorquina a Asuka.

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

— Principalmente he recogido linternas, mecheros y bengalas.

— ¿Qué haría todo esta gente aquí escondida con esas cosas? – se preguntaba la alemana mientras limpiaba la cara del joven.

— ¿Por qué están muertos?

— Cuando estábamos en Sitges, Shinji sufrió un ataque similar. Fue al principio de todo. Habíamos escuchado un mensaje de ayuda por radio y decidimos dirigirnos hacia allí. Él pensó que podía ser peligroso, así que se acercó ocultándose al lugar. Cuando regresó, estaba pálido, apenas tenía aliento y sólo quería huir. Después me contó que había escuchado a unos paramilitares decir que nos estaban buscando. Lo supo por las descripciones. Nos buscaban a nosotros porque al parecer éramos el antídoto a una enfermedad que había devastado la humanidad. Pero, viendo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, ¿qué sentido tiene eso? Esta gente no murió porque nos estuviesen buscando a nosotros. Fueron aniquilados ¿pero, por qué?

— El MOCER era un virus letal que acababa con la fertilidad de la humanidad. Y el ROURI su única curación. Gendoh implantó en vosotros el antídoto y tenía sentido que unos militares os buscasen para teneros como seguro de vida. Pero, ¿Cuándo empezó el MOCER a ser un virus letal? – se preguntaba Sarah.

— ¿Mata a las personas?

— Las posteriores cepas las hacía autómatas.

— Lo vi – dijo la joven alemana – lo vi con mis propios ojos en Casa Blanca. Pero Shinji mató a su padre con la séptima cepa del virus.

— Sí, esa era letal. Pero esa cepa era letal para cualquiera que fuese inyectado. Esta gente no murió por una inyección. Fueron fusilados y quemados.

Las dos jóvenes empezaron a agobiarse con sus propias preguntas, a las cuales no encontraban respuestas lógicas. El miedo comenzaba a hacer mella en ellas, pues lo desconocido siempre asustaba hasta al más valiente de los hombres. Tanta gente muerta alrededor del mundo, aniquilados, borrados del mapa… nada tenía sentido. Repentinamente, Shinji recobró el conocimiento.

— ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto mirando al techo.

— No te incorpores aún, te has mareado y si te levantas rápido puedes caerte otra vez – le dijo Asuka aplastándole contra el suelo.

— No has comido nada desde anoche. Tienes que tomar algo ya. Cómete estas pastas de azúcar que hizo Asuka. Te darán energía – Sarah le extendió una bolsa llena de barritas de hojaldre y harina.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has desmayado? – le inquirió su compañera. ¿Has recordado algo? ¿Hay algo que te ha molestado?

— No, simplemente no me encontraba bien. Me ha dado un golpe de calor o algo así. Debo tener la tensión alta o quizá baja, no lo sé – las dos chicas se miraron y arquearon sus cejas, pues sabían que no les decía la verdad. Pero no querían insistirle más en el tema.

— ¿Qué crees que le ha pasado a esta gente?

— Ellos sobrevivieron al ataque, estaban ocultos, quizá huyendo de alguien que quería hacerles daño y cuando vieron esto, no pudieron soportarlo y se quitaron la vida.

— ¿De quién hablas, Shinji? – le pregunto Sarah anonadada. Shinji señalo con su mano el esqueleto de la mujer que estaba a escasos diez metros de él, apoyada contra la pared. Ninguna de las chicas habían reparado en ello.

— ¿Sobrevivieron? ¿Por qué mataron a los demás?

— No lo sé. No lo sé… – decía Shinji cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué alguien querría exterminar una ciudad al completo? – insistía Sarah con sus preguntas.

— No podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Y si no es una ciudad, si no simplemente un sector de la población? – explicaba Asuka, mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba al chico a levantarse lentamente.

— ¿Te refieres a una limpieza a lo Hitler? Es macabro…

— Macabro es todo lo que tienes ante tus ojos, fuese quien fuese que lo hiciese. Necesito salir de este edificio ¡Quiero respirar aire puro! – terminó Shinji.

Diez minutos más tarde encontraron la salida. Se pusieron otra vez en marcha. Debían llegar hasta el edificio de Sarah y no era tarea fácil, pues estaban obligados a saltear cientos de vehículos, pero además, tenían que protegerse de posibles francotiradores. Nada ni nadie podría asegurarles que no hubiese gente oculta en los alrededores. Necesitaban ser rápidos, sigilosos e inalcanzables. Se desplazaron veloces entre los edificios, sin dejar de hacer zigzags e intentando detenerse en lugares que no tuviesen ángulo de visión. Las manzanas eran bastante amplias, así que el recorrido se hizo muy largo. Pero después de unos interminables treinta minutos, llegaron al edificio de Sarah. Para su suerte estaba en la calle que parecía haber sido gaseada. No había recibido ataques de bombas, ni de lanzallamas. Así que todo estaba intacto y en perfectas condiciones. Abrieron la puerta del portal lentamente, intentando no hacer ningún ruido, pero hacía tantos años que no se mantenía el edificio que chirriaron sus bisagras. Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Iban a tener que andar aún un largo trayecto. Debía cubrir pasillo a pasillo hasta llegar a la planta duodécima, donde estaba el ático en el que había residido Sarah en el pasado. Planta a planta, con las armas en la mano, vigilaban no encontrar nada extraño en los largos pasillos del edificio. Poco después llegaron a la última planta, el ático. Era la única planta que tan sólo tenía dos puertas. Pero la afamada actriz había adquirido ambas y después de las reformas que se hicieron en su piso, quedaron completamente comunicados convirtiéndose en un enorme apartamento de más de mil quinientos metros cuadrados. Tenía incluso piscina climatizada, terraza, jardín y una pequeña pista de baloncesto. Obviamente, Sarah no tenía la llave. Pero Shinji llevaba una ganzúa con él. No obstante, al acercarse a la puerta principal, advirtieron que la cerradura había sido forzada y la puerta estaba abierta. El joven le hizo un gesto a las chicas con la cabeza para que se pegasen a las paredes y cubriesen su espalda. Él sería el primero en entrar. Con el rifle sujeto con su mano derecha, extendido a lo largo del brazo, apoyando la culata entre su pecho y su hombro, con la cabeza ladeada siguiendo la longitud del cañón con sus ojos y la correa liada alrededor de su brazo, entreabrió lentamente la puerta del piso con su mano libre. Rápidamente sostuvo el rifle con ambas manos y se dispuso a caminar. Avanzaba muy lento, observando todos los detalles a su paso, puertas, ventanas, espejos, cualquier indicio que pudiese ayudarle a encontrar si allí dentro aún vivía alguien. Pronto llegó hasta la primera estancia, un enorme salón con tres sofás y una gran mesa llena de libros. Hizo un gesto agitando su mano para que las chicas entrasen con él. Sarah cubrió la puerta izquierda del pasillo, Asuka la derecha. Nada ni nadie. Sobre la mesa Shinji analizaba una botella de plástico medio llena de agua y un vaso que había junto a ella.

— ¿Qué has visto? – le pregunto la joven alemana acercándose hasta la mesa.

— Hay alguien – siseó Shinji.

— ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó preocupada y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

— Mira la botella, aún tiene las gotas de humedad de haber sido extraída de una nevera – pero antes de que Shinji pudiese terminar sus explicaciones, tras ellos se escuchó un golpe, como si algo hubiese caído al suelo, seguido de un pequeño grito ahogado que parecía ser de Sarah. Los jóvenes se giraron para ayudar, pero tras ellos alguien dijo:

— ¡TIRAD LAS ARMAS! ¡No os mováis! ¡Poned las manos donde pueda verlas o mato a la rubia!


End file.
